Solo Contigo
by Aquanettah
Summary: Sakura era una niña dulce con un secreto doloroso, luego de un accidente y la muerte de su madre se ha ido dejando todo atras, luego de 5 años tiene la oportunidad de estudiar en el extrangero pero no contaba con encontrar al amigo que una vez le dio la espalda y mucho menos vivir en la misma residencia que el. ¿que secretos esconde el pasado de sakura?
1. Chapter 1

__Sakura POV__

Me encontraba corriendo por la calle hacia mi casa porque una de las ruedas de mi patineta se soltó y es obvio que en la biblioteca no encontraría nada para ayudarme a arreglarla, pero no le tome tanta importancia a tener que caminar de regreso, claro que había olvidado completamente que Tsunade me dijo que no llegara después de las 6 ya que me tenía una sorpresa y debía ser muy puntual, realmente no sabía de qué se trataba ya que no era ninguna fecha en especial y aun faltaban dos semanas para la graduación pero esto no importaba mucho en estos momentos ya que faltaban 10 min para las 6 y yo aun estaba a medio camino, seguí así durante un par de minutos más hasta que ya no pude seguir corriendo estaba cansada y mi respiración se volvió muy agitada.

- ¡Sakura! - Escuche que gritaron desde la ventanilla de un auto que se estacionaba a mi lado.

- ¡Hola Ten-Ten!- Dije imitando su grito exagerado.

-jajajaja, ¿vas a tu casa?

-Si nena pero por favor llévame necesito estar allá para las 6- le dije en tono suplicante.

-Claro tonta sube de todas formas yo también iba a tu casa-Dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta del copiloto. Me apresure a ponerme el cinturón de seguridad de manera un poco exagerada ya que se que Ten-Ten conduce como una loca.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo hace lo mismo? ¡Que exagerados!-Dijo en tono de burla.

-¿Exagerados? ¡Si claro meteoro! ¡Pero en verdad ahora si acelera que nos quedan 5 min para llegar!- Al ver la sonrisa malévola de Ten-Ten supe bien que no debí decir eso.

**_… … … _**

Hinata y Tsunade se encontraban en el interior de la casa charlando plácidamente pero al escuchar el violento frenazo de un auto en la calle se apresuraron a salir bastante alarmadas ya que pensaban que tal vez habían atropellado a alguien o al menos eso fue lo primero que les cruzo la mente, hasta que al salir vieron el Volvo azul de Ten-Ten y a Sakura abriendo la puerta del copiloto y prácticamente lanzándose hacia la acera respirando aceleradamente, Tsunade se apresuro a acercarse a Sakura para ver si se encontraba bien pero la ojiperlada se limito a una caminata lenta para llegar hacia el auto ya que conocía esa imagen, ya había pasado tantas veces por lo mismo con Ten-Ten que estaba acostumbrada y le resultaba un tanto cómico ver a Sakura en la misma situación .

-¡Hola Tsunade! ¡Hola Hinata!- dijo Ten-Ten saliendo alegremente del asiento del conductor.

-¡Hola chicas!- decía Hinata con una sonrisa.

-¡Yo estoy bien gracias por preocuparte Ten-Ten!- dijo Sakura sarcásticamente una vez que logro levantarse del piso y recuperar el aliento.

-¡Oh vamos fue divertido!-decía Ten-Ten alegremente mientras caminaba hacia el interior de la casa.

__Sakura POV__

Solo pude reír ante este comentario ya que cada vez que las chicas se quejaban porque las hacia hacer alguna locura eso era lo que yo les decía '_'Oh vamos fue divertido''. _Comencé a dirigirme hacia la casa junto con Tsunade y Hinata quienes se sentaron en el sofá de la sala junto con Ten-Ten mientras que yo iba por unas sodas al refrigerador y se las daba a las chicas.

-¡Sakura te tenemos una sorpresa!- me dijo Tsunade con mucha impaciencia y emoción en su voz.

Se me había olvidado por completo lo de la sorpresa gracias a mi reciente experiencia cercana a la muerte, pero lo que me extraño mucho fue que dijo ''_tenemos_''.

-¿tenemos? Ha así que ustedes son cómplices- dije burlona mientras me sentaba junto con las chicas en el sofá a lo que ellas solo sonrieron.

-Sakura recuerdas que querías estudiar medicina en la Universidad de Nueva York.

-Pues claro que si Tsunade, pero sería demasiado costoso mudarme allá no necesito que gastes tus ahorros en mi, además luego de pensarlo bien no creo que me atrevería a irme tan lejos yo sola, no conozco Estados Unidos, mi Ingles es terrible y también sabes que ya tengo planeado asistir a la Universidad de Konoha aquí en Osaka junto con las chicas.

-Sakura deja de inventar excusas que sabes que eres terrible mintiendo, tu ingles es perfecto además ¡ya resolví todo!- me dijo con un puño levantado y estrellas en sus ojos, tengo que admitir que era bastante cómico verla haciendo eso aunque aun no entendía a que se refería.

-¿Cómo que ya resolviste todo?

-Bueno resulta ser que el director de la escuela es un viejo amigo mío, lo contacte y logre que te dieran una beca completa por merito académico, vivirás en una de las casa que tiene el campus así que por residencia no te preocupes.

-¡HAY POR DIOS TSUNADE GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!- dije lanzándome sobre ella y abrazándola estaba demasiado feliz por esta noticia, estudiar en Estados Unidos siempre había sido mi sueño ya que el campo de medicina allá es mucho más avanzado que en Japón.

-¡Así que si iras verdad!- me dijo Ten-Ten creo que por un momento olvide que las chicas estaban allí.

-¡Pues claro! Pero pensándolo mejor Tsunade no creo que pueda soportar estar allá sola.

-¿Sakura en verdad creíste que te dejaríamos ir sola?- esta pregunta de Ten-Ten en verdad me desconcertó.

-¿Un momento ustedes también irán?

-Si-Dijo Hinata muy alegre- Tsunade también nos consiguió becas a nosotras, a mi por merito académico igual que a ti y Ten-Ten por merito deportivo.

Esto solo logro agrandar mi alegría no podía creer lo que me estaban diciendo, abrace a las chicas y a Tsunade nuevamente, este era el mejor regalo que me pudieron haber dado.


	2. Capitulo II Ansiedad

Las chicas y yo nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto junto con Kimiki-sama la madre de Ten-Ten y los señores Hyuga los padres de Hinata que vinieron a despedirnos pero no parecía haber rastro de Tsunade.

Al cabo de una hora dieron el último llamado para el vuelo 26 con rumbo a Nueva York y al parecer ya mi tía no llegaría pero borre este pensamiento al ver a una rubia abriéndose paso entre las personas del aeropuerto y corriendo hacia mí dándome un abrazo.

-Lamento la tardanza hermosa pero tenía que ir a buscar esto- dijo depositando una cajita de terciopelo negro en mi mano.

-No importa Tsunade está bien, pero ¿que es?- dije sonriendo tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos realmente extrañaría mucho a Tsunade-sama.

-Es solo un regalo que pensé te gustaría pero Sakura no llores que me harás llorar a mi también- dijo volviéndome a abrazar- te voy a extrañar mucho pequeña recuerda escribirme- separándose un poco de mi- pero por carta sabes que no se usar esa maldita computadora-

-Jajajajaja está bien Tsunade te quiero pero ya me tengo que ir chao- hice ademan de caminar pero antes de poder me tomo de la mano-

-Ah por cierto Sakura te tengo otra sorpresa para cuando llegues allá pero sabrás que es cuando llegues al aeropuerto- antes de poder decir algo Ten-Ten ya me había halado del brazo y llevado a las puertas para ingresar al avión ya que por poco nos deja.

**… … … **

Ya en el avión la azafada nos llevo a nuestros respectivos asientos, a mi me toco sentarme junto con Hinata y a Ten-Ten un par de asientos más atrás.

-Oye Hinata.

-Si Sakura dime.

-¿Como convenciste a tus padres de que te dejaran venir con nosotras?-

El Sr. Y la Sra. Hyuga eran personas muy buenas y agradables, pero bastante sobreprotectores en lo que se refiere a su hija es por eso que me sorprendió mucho que la dejaran estudiar en el extranjero aun sabiendo que era una gran oportunidad para ella.

-Ah bueno veras lo que pasa es que mi primo Neji estudia también en la Universidad de Nueva York y le pedí ayuda a su mamá para que convenciera a los míos, además vive en la misma casa en la que viviremos nosotras y a mis padres les pareció bien siempre y cuando el cuidara de mi-

-un momento ¿las residencias son mixtas?-Vi como Hinata se puso completamente pálida y abrió los ojos como platos para luego voltear hacia atrás buscando a Ten-Ten.

-¿Hinata que ocurre? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Ah bu-bueno y-yo- La ojiperlada parecía que se iba a desmallar.

-Hinata cálmate ¿que paso?

-Es que y-yo no debía de-decirte eso.

-Pero ¿por que no?- pregunte sin comprender la razón de su reacción.

-Porque es parte de tu sorpresa- Dijo Ten-Ten apareciendo tras nosotras-Sakura sabes que no debes interrogar a Hinata mira nada mas como se puso la pobre.- dijo con cara de tragedia exagerada-

-Sa-sakura por favor no me preguntes mas- me suplico Hinata aun con mucho nerviosismo en su voz cosa que me hizo sonreír, era sorprendente lo inocente que podía llegar a ser mi amiga-

-Hinata está bien no necesito que me cuenten esperare a llegar allá para ver de que se trata- a esto Hinata suspiro aliviada y Ten-Ten me revolvió todo el cabello para luego salir corriendo de nuevo a su asiento.

Luego de esto Hinata se sumió en sus pensamientos mirando por la ventanilla del avión supongo que se sentía cansada, yo decidí imitarla y deje volar mis pensamientos un rato.

Me encontraba en un ambiente bastante pacifico, con Hinata nunca sentía la necesidad de llenar una pausa con parloteo sin sentido, al igual que con Tsunade ella se sentía a gusto con el silencio, pero igual que ella también lograba ser bastante perceptiva en ocasiones.

-¿Sucede algo?- inquirió en voz baja- Te vez algo… Ansiosa.

-¿Soy tan obvia?-Dije con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-No realmente-Lo más seguro es que estuviera mintiendo para no hacerme sentir mal.

La verdad es que encontrarme en un avion con rumbo a Nueva York dejando Japón atrás, me hizo pensar mucho en mi pasado, en mi madre, mi padre y mí… hermano_, _sentí como se crisparon mis facciones ante este ultimo pensamiento.

-No tienes que hablar de ello a menos que tengas ganas Sakura- Me aseguro – Te escuchare si crees eso te puede ayudar, sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo- Dijo posando una de sus manos en mi hombro.

Realmente nunca fui del tipo de persona que comparte sus inquietudes con el mundo, no porque no le tuviera confianza a Hinata o a Ten-Ten, por el contrario confiaba en ellas ciegamente, son como mis hermanas, y siempre han estado alli cuando las necesite.

Es solo que eran asuntos del pasado y aunque los hablara ya no había manera de resolverlos.

Y aun así, sentí el repentino deseo de hablarlos con Hinata.

-Bu-bueno, es solo que…- Dije un poco temerosa, atrayendo la atención de mi amiga, ella me conocía bien y sabia que yo no solía expresarme de esa manera.

Decidí respirar hondo para calmarme un poco antes de continuar hablando.

-Estaba pensando en mi pasado- Dije en lo que pareció un susurro- Antes de mudarme y conocerlas a ustedes.

-Cuándo aun vivías en Tokio con tus padres ¿No?

-Si.

Resultaba sorprendentemente fácil tocar este tema con Hinata porque era obvio que no la movía la curiosidad o la búsqueda de un chisme, sino que le preocupaba la razon de mi inquietud.

-Ya les había contado que me mude con mi tía Tsunade porque mis padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito ¿No?- continúe.

-Sí, nos lo dijiste a mí y a Ten-Ten poco después de comenzar a ser amigas.

-Pero lo que no les había contado fue la razón del accidente…- Creo que debí mantener mi boca cerrada.

Este era un tema que solo había platicado con una sola persona - Y fue hace años- , uno de mis mejores amigos de la infancia con el que aun tenía contacto pero hace mucho que no veía; ni siquiera con Tsunade que ha sido como una madre para mí, pero de todas maneras quería seguir hablando con Hinata de esto.


	3. Capitulo III Pesadillas

Mire a mi alrededor y vi que las pocas personas que nos acompañaban en el avión estaban casi todos dormidos, eran ya las 9:30 pm aproximadamente, y todo estaba muy callado.

Volteé a ver a Hinata quien me observaba con una expresión de calma en su rostro, solo aguardando a que yo continuara relatando mi historia.

Aun no estaba segura sobre seguir contando esto, sabía que podía confiar en Hinata, es más quería contarle, algo me decía que lo hiciera.

Pero al abrir mi boca no salía nada de ella, sentía que la voz se desvanecía en mi garganta, no lograba formular palabra alguna.

Trate de respirar e intentar hablar una vez más.

Abrí mi boca y nada, empezaba a frustrarme.

No sé por qué pasaba esto, tan solo no se sentía bien, tal vez porque no era el mejor momento o lugar, o tal vez porque Ten-Ten no estaba con nosotras.

-¡Hey chicas! ¡Adivinen! Hable con la azafada y logre que me cambiaran de puesto junto a ustedes- Dijo Ten-Ten apareciendo tras nosotras y sentándose junto a Hinata.

-… ¿_Debería?..._

-Pensé que ya estarías dormida nena- Dije

-Cómo voy a dormir con un chiquillo halándome el cabello- Ten-Ten dijo esto bostezando y frotándose los ojos, se veía bastante cansada.

Realmente todas lo estábamos, había sido un día bastante largo, estuvimos corriendo por toda la ciudad haciendo tramites que se habían atrasado, como darle validez a nuestro título de segundaria en el extranjero y otros documentos que necesitábamos para inscribirnos en la universidad, era bastante tedioso ya que de un lugar nos enviaban a otro y a la final nunca lográbamos conseguirlos, quedamos exhaustas al terminar el día; antes de subir al avión Ten-Ten repetía una y otra vez que solo quería ''_caer como tronco''._

_-_…Y de que hablaban ustedes dos.

Hinata volteo a verme al tiempo que Ten-Ten pregunto, tal vez pensando lo mismo que yo hace unos momentos, que al estar las tres juntas me sentiría más cómoda hablando, Hina me conocía bien al igual que Ten-Ten y sabía que si contaba algo personal prefería que estuviéramos las tres, esa siempre había sido la regla entre nosotras, tal vez era eso por lo que no me salían las palabras.

-Bu-bueno decía q-que- TEORIA DESCARTADA

-Decía que ya se acerca mi cumpleaños y ¡si lo olvidas de nuevo te arrastro por los moños!

Recé mentalmente porque no se notara el nerviosismo en mi voz, que en realidad era bastante evidente, odiaba reconocerlo pero en verdad era malísima mintiendo.

-¡Oh vamos Rosada!..

_Por favor, por favor, por favor._

-Sabes bien que no lo olvide, es solo que ¡estaba en quiebra el año pasado!, no te preocupes esta vez te prometo tu regalo- luego solo cerro sus ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida apoyada del hombro de Hinata.

_¡Gracia Kami!_

El cansancio de mi amiga pudo más que su sentido común, ya que ella sabía que yo odiaba que me compraran regalos, no puedo creer que se creyera esa mentira.

La mano de mi amiga ojiperlada en mi hombro me saco de mis cavilaciones. Tenía una tierna sonrisa en su rostro y me dijo:

-Amiga te entiendo, no te preocupes si no te sientes cómoda, te escuchare cuando estés lista- luego solo cerro sus ojos al igual que Ten-Ten.

Agradecía la comprensión de Hina, más aun cuando ni yo misma me comprendía. ¿Por qué si quería decir algo la voz no me salía?, es horrible sentir que tu cuerpo no te obedece, que no te responde, sacudí mi cabeza en un intento por bloquear los recuerdo que me traía esta sensación.

Voltee a ver a las chicas, ya habían caído totalmente, yo también estaba cansada pero me rehusaba a quedarme dormida, mi cabeza daba mil vueltas, y sabía que mis memorias no cesarían al quedarme dormida, _serian peores._

Trate de concéntrame y pensar en otra cosa, desviar mi mente, imaginar lo que me esperaba en Nueva York o lo que comí con las chicas la semana pasada.

Tarareaba sin cesar una canción en mi mente, jugaba con mis dedos y me puse a detallar excesivamente la pulsera que colgaba en mi muñeca, tenía que admitir que no era el mejor momento para estar tan inquieta, cualquiera que me viera diría que estaba enloqueciendo, aunque creo que loca siempre estuve.

¿Dónde estaba mi talento para inventar alocadas fantasías a la hora de dormir cuando la necesitaba?

Hice un esfuerzo por quedarme tranquila y solo mirar las nubes a través de la ventanilla, luchar contra el cansancio que tenía era una causa perdida.

Al cabo de un rato mis pensamientos se habían calmado un poco y rezaba porque se quedaran así, me acomode mejor y sentía que cada vez me hundía más y más en el asiento, cuando mis parpados se volvieron muy pesados para mantenerlos solo se cerraron.

_Corría, trataba de correr tan rápido como me lo permitían los pies, pero parecía pasar todo en cámara lenta, Típico. Mire a mi alrededor, era una noche obscura y fría, ni siquiera había luz de luna, era una obscuridad casi absoluta, podía divisar pocas cosas en aquella penumbra, era una calle, una calle que no me era familiar, mis pies se sentían helados al pisar el pavimento, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que estaba descalza._

_Mi vista ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad de la noche y lograba ver más claramente, pero no levantaba mi rostro, solo miraba el suelo mientras corría._

_Un olor metálico, Sangre…_

_ Rastros de sangre a lo largo de la calle, mi vista se tornó borrosa, pero no por el manto oscuro de la noche, sino por el agua que ahora bajaba por mis mejillas, estaba llorando. Mi pecho dolía, y sentía el piso temblar bajo mis pies._

_Un estruendo, un horrible sonido que me obligo a levantar la mirada._

_Sentí que todo se desvanecía a mí alrededor. Cerré con fuerza mis ojos queriendo que la imagen que se mostraba ante mí solo desapareciera._

_-Saku…- Escuche con una voz quebrada._

_Esa voz…_

_Abrí mis ojos…_


End file.
